When Harry met Susan
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry and Petunia moves in with Tedd and his family.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Met Susan

When Harry Met Susan

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: El Goonish Shive isn't mine. It's Dan Shive's. Harry Potter isn't mine. He's J.K. Rowlings.

Author's note: This is an EGS/Harry Potter crossover. Tedd's dad's first name is one I came up with. I named him after Daniel Shive, the creature of EGS. Neat huh?

Chapter One:

Sixteen Harry Potter looked at his aunt Petunia who got divorced from Vernon last year and got married to a Mr. Daniel Verres. Mr. Verres worked for the United States Government. They were moving in with the Verres family which included Dan and his son Tedd and Tedd's girlfriend Grace.

They moved in. Tedd had to share his room with Harry. Harry looked at Tedd in shock. "Did you know your hair is purple?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." Tedd said. He wore eyeglasses. Grace sat next to him on Tedd's bed. Harry looked at them. They did make a pretty cute couple. Tedd's androgynous looks did make Grace look good. "I got something to say about my eyes. I don't really need my eyeglasses. I got them because I got teased about my looks back when I was in elementary school. I met my best friend Elliot because of my looks. A bully was making fun of me and Elliot stepped in and told the bully off. We have been friends since then."

"Oh. Take them off. I will not make fun of you."

Tedd did so. Tedd's eyes were big and a dark blue in color. "You are nice to look at, but I can see why you're sensitive about your looks." Harry said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Harry."

Grace hugged Harry. "Thank you so much, Harry!"

"Grace, oxygen's becoming an issue now," Harry gasped.

Then Grace stopped hugging Harry and she blushed. Harry felt sorry for the cute girl. "Sorry about that, Grace." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry. I had invited our friends over to meet you and your aunt." Tedd said.

"Is Ellen coming too, Tedd?" Grace asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Ellen's coming and so is my butt-ugly cousin." Tedd said.

"Cousin?" Harry asked.

"Nanase Kitsune is Tedd's cousin and is Elliot's ex-girlfriend. He's dating Sarah, and her best friend Susan Pompom is friends with Tedd."

"what are your friends like?" Harry asked, with a smile. He never saw Grace perk up like that when Tedd mentioned their friends.

"Elliot's a martial artist and he's pretty cool. Ellen's his twin sister and she's very simmiar to him in looks and personality. Sarah needs to go through purbetry to get some boobs and Susan's a man hater. Oh, Susan's cool but she can be a tad cold to strangers."

"Sarah and Susan can get mallets from midair."

"I think I'll like them." Harry said.

Then the doorbell rang. Mr. Verres got the door.

"Tedd, Grace, Harry! Elliot and Ellen are here! And they got Nanase too!"

They ran down. "Elliot!My pal! Harry's here!" Tedd said, with a smile.

"Hey, Tedd. Hi, Harry. It's nice to meet you."

"Whoa. Grace told me that you and Ellen look very simmiar but I think she has a gift for understatement."

Ellen and Elliot laughed. "I love your accent, Harry!" Ellen said, with a smile.

"Thanks, but to me you all have accents." Harry said, with a smile.

Nanase laughed. "I like him! He's so cool!"

"Yeah. He even sound like Mr. Raven!" Ellen exclaimed.

"So it wasn't just me," Grace said, with her hands on her hips and a smile.

"Who's Mr. Raven?" Harry asked.

"He's Grace and my History teacher at South Moperville High School. He's rather mean and very strict." Ellen said.

"Sounds like one of my old professors at my old school. He's the same way. He hated my father and hated me because I look like him but I have my mothers eyes."

Then Sarah and Susan came to the house.

Sarah sat next to Elliot and they held hands. Susan looked at Harry. She touched the back of her neck and glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, great. Another male."

Author's notes: How do you like me now?


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry Met Susan

When Harry Met Susan

Chapter Two:

Harry Potter walked to school with Grace and Ellen. He already knew that Ellen and Nanase were an item, and Nanase was to be his cousin like Tedd. Harry liked Ellen. She was a really good person. The transgender expects of her origin were creepy but it was just him.

Grace was something he could handle being a wizard. He liked Grace and she liked him but as siblings like Ron and Hermione. Harry had gotten a letter from the American Department of Magic. These American wizards had 50 schools of magic, meaning one school for each state. The California one named Nutsandfruits School of Magic for Magic Children had asked them to contact him. (A.N.: The name is supposed to be funny.)

He now had to study magic in his room which he shared with Tedd. Tedd wasn't allergic to Hedwig, so Harry and Hedwig could be together. Tedd had made a crack about Harry's pet owl and Hedwig hooted in an angry tone. Harry made Tedd say that he was sorry to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted one and flew to sit on Tedd's head and she left a poop on his purple hair. (A.N: Bwahahahahahahaha!!)

Lucky for Harry these American schools allowed him to live with his new family and study at home, using Tedd's computer and for once Petunia was good to him. She had followed her former husband's feelings about 'abnormal' people. Now she was free of the walrus she was a very likeable person. Harry could never love her because of the way she treated him in the past, but she understood his feelings and accepted them.

They arrived at the school and Harry saw Justin, Grace and Ellen's gay male friend. He had met Justin the day he moved in with Uncle Dan and Tedd. Justin smiled and said, "Hey, Grace and Ellen! Hi, Harry!"

Harry looked up at the tall Justin who was rather tall for his age. Justin stood at six feet and two inches. Ellen stood five feet and six inches and Grace had the same height as Ellen. Harry stood at five feet and two inches tall thanks to his ex-uncle's starving him.

He smiled and said, "Hi, Justin!"

Then Nanase came up and the redhead lesbian smiled at her new cousin and said, "Hi, Harry!"

Ellen batted at Nanase's ponytail and Harry hid a smile at the two lovers' byplay. He shook hands with Justin and gave Nanase a wink and said, "Hi, my new cousin!"

Nanase smiled as she realized what he was doing. He was telling the school that he was a part of Nanase's family.

"That was smooth, Harry." Ellen whispered.

"Thanks, Ellen."

"I wish we did something like that," Grace whispered.

"Why? What happened?"

"Have you ever seen that movie American Pie?" Justin asked.

"No. Why?"

"The student body here had thought that I was trying to convert Grace to play for the other team," Ellen said.

Harry couldn't help it, he had to laugh and he did. "Bwahahahahahahaha snort. Sorry about that, Ellen. I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, I got that reaction from Elliott."

They went to their first classes and Harry followed Grace and Ellen.


End file.
